cinta roja
by O.o Kaoru-chan o.O
Summary: Tenía el ceño fruncido, de sus ojos cerrados comenzaron a caer pequeñas lágrimas y para su sorpresa, sus labios formaron una pequeña sonrisa. Feliz Navidad


**O.o Kaoru-chan o.O **

* * *

**-Disclaimer-  
Rurouni Kenshin **no me pertenece, este fic es por mero entretenimiento. 

**-Notas de la autora-**

Oneshot dedicado a Woman In red por su cumpleaños :)

* * *

-

C i n t a R o j a

-

-

No entendía el porqué de tanto movimiento. Omasu corría por todos lados.

_Histérica_ pensaba mientras subía las escaleras con tranquilidad. Poco le importaba saber el porqué. Solo le perturbaba la paz que intentaba conciliar.

Necesitaba meditar.

CRASH

-"Dios santo Okina¿Qué _demonios_ rompiste esta vez?"

Suspiró.

No podía concentrarse así.

Volvió sobre sus pasos, se detuvo en la puerta pensando en avisar que saldría. Miró a su alrededor. Omasu estaba en una agitada conversación con Okina, quien levantaba las manos protectoramente delante de él.

A veces Omasu daba miedo.

Mejor no decirle nada.

* * *

El frío ayudaba a aclarar las ideas y las bajas temperaturas de aquel invierno eran perfectas para que la mayoría de las personas se mantuvieran alejadas del templo, Caminó despacio y esquivando a las personas que salían apuradas de las tiendas con paquetes, bolsas y regalos. 

_Tarde como en todas las Navidades_

Pasó de largo sin prestar atención a las personas a cada lado. Ni siquiera paró cuando hombres disfrazados de santa repartían cintas rojas para las muñecas contra la lucha contra el cáncer.

_Como si una cinta ayudara_

Las fiestas siempre atraían a los combatientes de cualquier enfermedad. Odiaba aquella hipocresía. Odiaba que las personas solo usaran cintas rojas durante las fiestas y no durante todo el año.

_Ilusos. _

Apuró el paso y se alejó de la muchedumbre. Subió las escaleras y al instante se encontró con las puertas del templo abiertas. Entró y se sorprendió al encontrar una niña, arrodillada frente a Buda.

Aquella niña llevaba el cabello atado en una coleta baja, su cabello era tan largo que terminaba en una larga trenza. Llevaba puesto unos pantalones negros con una campera verde oscuro, podía ver la bufanda y los guantes a su lado. Llevaba las manos sobre su rostro en pose de rezo, con los ojos cerrados en profunda concentración. La escuchó murmurar, rezando se imaginó.

Se detuvo en la puerta con el cejo fruncido. Aquel era _su _lugar.

Y esperó. No podía meditar estando su presencia allí.

Fueron cinco minutos demasiados largos. Donde vio como cada una de sus expresiones faciales. Primero, tenía el ceño fruncido. Sus labios se movieron con rapidez a medida que se formaban las arrugas en su frente. Después, de sus ojos cerrados comenzaron a caer pequeñas lágrimas, sus labios aun moviéndose, pero esta vez, más lento. Luego, las lágrimas dejaron de caer y para su sorpresa, sus labios formaron una pequeña sonrisa.

Se sorprendió ante los cambios faciales y de actitud.

Notó como se enderezaba y miraba, extrañamente con los ojos cerrados, la estatua de Buda con una sonrisa mucho más grande. Luego, sus manos alcanzaron sus mejillas y secaron las lágrimas con rapidez. Se puso la bufanda y por último los guantes.

Aquel movimiento lo hizo fruncir el ceño, ella llevaba una cinta roja en la muñeca.

_Hipócritas. _

Ella lo vio, y por primera vez vio aquellos ojos verdes esmeraldas.

_Vacío, agonía, pena, dolor, desesperación, añoranza, piedad, clemencia._

Y le sonrió como saludo mientras se reincorporaba y salía del templo.

_Ilusos. _

_Como si una cinta ayudara._

Avanzó hasta la estatua de Buda. Se arrodilló y meditó.

* * *

Era tarde cuando salió del templo, pero pensó que era mejor eso a que ver como Okon y Omasu corrían por la casa preparando para la gran cena de la noche. Y claro, escuchando sus gritos. 

No entendía porqué la conmoción. Era solo una cena.

Había escuchado que Okina estaba entusiasmado, pero bueno, Okina siempre se entusiasmaba por todo.

Cuando entró, casi no reconoció la sala. Un arbolito de Navidad (que por cierto es cristiano y es una costumbre occidental, cosa que ellos en esa casa no compartían) en un rincón. Carnes, pavo, y más aderezos en la mesa. Velas rojas prendidas, decoraciones a cada lado de la habitación, muérdagos y tantas cosas más... navideñas, que le hicieron pensar si no se había equivocado de casa.

"Omasu... Okon... ¿Qué es esto?"

"Pues, feliz navidad para ti también Aoshi!" exclamó Omasu en la entrada. "Ahora ve a bañarte o a cambiarte o a no se- Haz lo que tengas que hacer para estar presentable"

"Eh..."

"Vamos, vamos, que no tenemos todo el día. Ya está por llegar"

"¿Quién?"

"AOSHIIIIIIIII FELIZ NAVIDAD!"

"...Okina?"

"No! Soy Papá Noel, no ves que tengo barba, soy panzón y estoy de rojo? Tengo un regalo para ti Aoshi!!"

"..."

"Ah... pero ¡no quiero arruinar la sorpresa¡Esperaras como todos a la medianoche! Esta vez no serás el favorito"

"...?"

Susurro "en verdad soy yo Aoshi, Okina, solo me he disfrazado. ¡¡No pensé que ibas a caer!! JAJAJA ¡Soy el mejor!"

"...!"

"Está borracho" susurró Omasu mirando al...Papá Noel Okina bailar la macarena. "Sube, yo lo distraigo...Oki- digo Papá Noel, su venado está comiendo los regalos"

"EH?? NOO! EL REGALO!!!"

Aoshi miró pasar a... Papá Noel Okina a su lado. Suspiró y subió las escaleras. Ojala no tuviera que bajar.

* * *

Nunca había visto tanta gente en su casa. Y estaba seguro que no había tardado más de media hora en bañarse y cambiarse. Pero cuando bajó... 

"Aoshi, ahí estás! Ven aquí, aquí" gritó Papá Noel Okina. Pasó por su lado y Papa Noel Okina, le susurró en el oído "No digas que soy yo eh! Nadie lo sabe todavía, es una sorpresa" Suspiró. Okina ya estaba _demasiado _alcoholizado.

"...Si"

"Perfecto! Ven Aoshi! Déjame presentarte a mi Ángel! Mi querida y dulce MiSAO!"

Una joven de vestido blanco, sumamente delgada y pálida, con cabello atado en una coleta baja, con el cabello restante hecho una trenza que le llegaba hasta el final de su espalda y grandes ojos verdes, se dio vuelta.

Y era ella. La chica del templo.

Con la misma cinta roja en la muñeca.

Y le sonrió, pero de esas sonrisas que no llegan a los ojos.

"Misao, mira lo que Papá Noel trajo! él es Aoshi"

"Encantada Aoshi-sama"

Él asintió mirándola. _Ilusa._

_Como si una cinta ayudara._

"Aoshi...?" Okina preguntó precavido. Aoshi no era un joven maleducado.

"No me agrada la gente que solo ayuda porque hay fiestas" miró la cinta roja en la muñeca de Misao, luego la miró a los ojos.

_Vacío, agonía, pena, dolor, desesperación, añoranza, piedad, clemencia._

**Dolor.**

"Un momento, Aoshi. No te permito qu-"

"Déjalo abuelito. Aoshi-sama tiene razón. A mi tampoco me agradan pero tampoco me agradan las personas que se dejan llevar por las primeras impresiones."

Y con eso se retiró de la habitación

* * *

_Estúpido_ pensó cuando estaba sentado en su habitación a oscuras. _Estúpido_

_-_

_- _

Ella lo vio, y por primera vez vio aquellos ojos verdes esmeraldas.

_Vacío, agonía, pena, dolor, desesperación, añoranza, piedad, clemencia._

Y le sonrió como saludo mientras se reincorporaba y salía del templo.

_Ilusos. _

_Como si una cinta ayudara._

_- _

_A mi tampoco me agradan pero tampoco me agradan las personas que se dejan llevar por las primeras impresiones._

_-_

_- _

"Estúpido" susurró a la noche.

Le debía una disculpa.

* * *

Toc-Toc 

"Adelante"

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con Papá Noel Okina.

"Oh, Aoshi...!"

"Quisiera hablar con Misao"

"Emh... no se si ahora es un buen momento Aoshi..."

"Déjalo entrar abuelito. A mi también me gustaría hablar con Aoshi-sama"

Okina volvió la mirada a Misao, luego a Aoshi y salió de la habitación.

Aoshi avanzó y se sentó frente a ella. Permaneció en silencio sin saber que decir.

"Aoshi-sama?"

"... Perdón... por sacar ideas apresuradas."

"Esta bien, Aoshi-sama. No hay que pedir disculpas. Aunque aprecio el gesto"

"..." Aoshi se reincorporó y avanzó hasta la puerta, dispuesto a salir.

"Aoshi-sama"

Él se dio media vuelta y la miró.

Ella volvía a tener aquellos ojos verdes oscuros y aquella sonrisa suave pero arrebatadora.

_Vacío, agonía, pena, dolor, desesperación, añoranza, piedad, clemencia._

Le quitaba el aliento.

"... La razón por la cual estoy aquí... y uso está cinta roja, no es solo por que apoyo a la lucha de la enfermedad. Sino porque... yo... lucho contra esa enfermedad. Yo soy una paciente más del cáncer"

Y le sonrió, pero de esas sonrisas que no llegan a los ojos.

Con alegría falsa que nunca llegan a los ojos.

**Dolor.**

_Lo siento_

O o o O

_-Notas de la autora-_

_Si, si, termina así. Pueden matarme, acribillarme, o tomatearme (?) _

_Fics por O.o Kaoru-chan o.O momentaneamente en estado de espera._

* * *

**O.o Kaoru-chan o.O****  
**

**  
**


End file.
